1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of syringes used for medical purposes such as treatment of animals for mastitis; and more particularly the invention concerns a novel cannula assembly for a syringe the assembly comprising a plurality of units of different lengths which can be used selectively in administering a mastitis treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary for a veterinarian or herdsman to treat with medicaments infected teats of animals such as cows, sheep, goats and other animals which suckle their young. Heretofore there has generally been used a syringe having a long tapered cannula of standard size, about an inch or more in length, and about one-eighth of an inch wide at its open free end. In use the cannula is inserted for its full length into the teat of an animal such as a cow or mare, to be treated for mastitis or other infection. However it has been found that a cannula of this length frequently disturbs the natural mucus membrane in the teat and thereby allows the mastitis bacterial to spread its infection. In addition, since the medication is ejected from the cannula a substantial distance from the entry into the teat (one inch or more) the entire teat canal cannot be treated.